The Last Fight
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: Jace and Clary are back, but what happens if Clary is in trouble yet again. What will she do to save the people that she loves most? RATING CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

"Jace," I screamed as I sat up in bed, awoken by a nightmare. I was shaking, and I tried to calm myself. These nightmares were reoccurring every night ever since we all left Idris. I don't know if anyone hears them, but I haven't told anyone what happens in them. It was something I didn't want to remember in the daytime that my mind can escape from.

All of the sudden, a bolt of lightning struck outside my window, and I jumped. The trembling started again, and I took breaths to try and control it. Thunder came rolling around then, and that's when I knew that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight. Jace might scold me in the morning for it, but I wouldn't care.

Jace is the love of my life. He's saved me more times these past few months than I have saved myself ever. We used to think that we were brother and sister, but now, to both of our relief, we aren't! I don't know how happy that I was when I found out that we were able to date. I've never made a wrong decision about him. I could never.

I shot out of bed at the next thunder roll, and I grabbed my training gear. I walked quietly out into the hallway, hoping not to wake anyone as I went. After I reached the end of that first hallway, I ran to the training room, knowing that I wouldn't hear anything outside as I trained, to my relief.

I opened the door to the training room with a sigh of relief as the door was closed. I walked over to the weapon's, and I picked mine up.

"_Milisi_," I whispered, and it started to life. I started practicing the moves, cutting Milisi's blade through the air. It was so relaxing to me as I practice. I didn't even notice when the door opened until it closed. I spun around to find Maryse Lightwood entering the room. Maryse was Isabel and Alec's mother. She was also Jace's adoptive mother.

"Mrs. Lightwood," I gasped as I put Milisi away. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't expect anyone to come in here. I'll leave if you would like."

"No, it's alright, Clary," she waved her hand to dismiss it. "I was just coming in here to see if you were fine."

"I'm alright, Mrs. Lightwood," I replied.

"Clary, hopefully this will be the last time you call me that," she said as she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Maryse," I answered.

"You must have had a bad night, I guess," she asked. I nodded. "Why don't you and I train for a change, huh?" I nodded, and we both walked over to get our weapons.

"_Milisi_," I whispered to active my weapon.

"Rais," Maryse said to active hers. Then she made her first move. We went back and forth between making moves between each other, and our fighting increased. I was glad to say that I was able to keep up. Maryse has been able to fight all her life, and that was longer than Jace and my life all together. She was also in the Circle with my father and mother. My father, Valentine, was the leader, while my mother was the one who planned against him. Now, almost everyone who survived, is against him.

"Argh," she yelled as she slammed her weapon down on the ground as she missed me just by a second.

"Maybe we should do hand to hand combat," I suggested as I breathed in and out. She nodded, and we both put our weapons away. Once we did that, we put our hands up to defend ourselves, and we began. Hand to hand combat was my weakest, so Maryse had the upper hand.

"Hah," I yelled as my fist slammed to the ground. She tried to get me in the back, but I moved out of the way before she was able to.

"What's going on," I heard Jace's voice question as he entered the room, but I kept my eyes on Maryse. I knew that I would have to watch her, and I couldn't get distracted. I decided to try and see if my round kick would be able to get her down, but she was able to side step it.

"Clary, why don't we stop for now, so we can both answer Jace," Maryse suggested. I nodded, and put my hands down. Jace walked over to me then and engulfed me in a hug. I rested my head into the croak of his neck and started to relax. My nightmares always involved him, but I haven't told him about them yet.

"Why are you up so early," Jace questioned. When I looked around, Maryse was gone. She must have gone back to her room.

"I needed to train, so I came down here," I lied. He just kept staring at me, trying to figure out the truth. I sighed and started again, "I had a nightmare again." He instantly recognized what was going on.

"The last time you told me you had a nightmare was a couple of weeks ago," he examined. "Haven't they stopped?" Tears sprung to my eyes as I shook my head.

"How did you find me down here anyways," I questioned.

"I woke up to the lightning and thunder, and I thought that you might be awake because of it, so I went to your room. When you weren't there, I started searching everywhere for you in the institute, and I found you here with Maryse." I nodded as I took in this information.

"How did you know that I was afraid of the thunderstorm," I questioned.

"Simon told me," Jace admitted. I should have known. Simon had been talking to Jace about me a lot for a while now, but I didn't really pay attention.

Jace's lips kissed mine softly before he pulled away. "Let's go," he stated before putting his arm around me. I rested on his shoulder as he took me to my room. There was still the thunderstorm outside, and it made me jumpy, but Jace didn't seem to think of it as a teasing moment. He had a frown on his face every time I did jump. He kept telling me that I was alright.

I entered the bedroom and walked into the bathroom to change. Once I did that, I walked out again to find Jace sitting on the bed. I walked over to him, and he pulled me down as he stretched out his legs to lie next to me. I jumped again as a thunder roll passed through, but I could tell that it was distancing itself from us, to which I was glad.

"Go to sleep, Clary," Jace whispered as I rested my head on his chest and started to doze off. "I'm here to protect you." Then the darkness took me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary, wake—oh," I heard Isabelle gasp in surprise.

"Isabelle, shut up," Jace hissed. I could tell that he was trying to me quiet. "Be quiet. She needs her sleep."

"Too late," I yawned as I stretched. "I'm up."

"There you did it, Isabelle," Jace roared.

"It's not my fault that she asked me to wake her up early so we could start training," Isabelle explained in frustration.

"Both of you, calm down," Alec stated as he walked into the room. "And you two are lucky that mom's not here."

"Maryse already knows," Jace stated. Alec and Isabelle gaped at us.

"And she had no problem with it," Isabelle enquired.

"It was a stormy night," Jace stated. "She woke up at about two in the morning."

"Clary, maybe you should sleep," Alec stated. "I've been hearing your screams."

"What screams," Jace inquired.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I shot a glare at Alec before trying to get out of bed. Jace reframed me from doing so.

"What screams," he questioned.

"Jace, they are nothing," I stated. "Alec must have been dreaming."

"You're lying," Jace whispered as he examined my face. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Well, since she won't tell you, I will," Alec huffed. "In the middle of the night, each night since we've gotten back from Idris, Clary has been waking up, screaming your name."

"Alec," I growled as I turned my head to glare at him. He didn't seem to care.

"Why," Jace questioned, his voice small.

I closed my eyes before answering, "About your death in different scenarios."

"You mean," his voice quieted as he guessed what I was meaning. It was the one time that I couldn't help him at all because my hands and legs were tied up because of a rune that Valentine edged on me. He also put a rune on me that cut off my speech. I wasn't even able to scream for Jace at all.

I looked over at Isabelle. "I'll be one minute." I escaped from Jace's arms, and I ran into the bathroom. I changed quickly, and I ran out of the bathroom, purposely bumping into Alec as I went.

"Clary," Jace shouted as he emerged from my room. I just kept going to the training session, not even looking back because I felt so ashamed of what I had been that night. I was useless, powerless, and now I was going to make sure that never happened again.

Just before the door to the training room, Jace grabbed my arm before pressing me against the wall. I didn't look at him as he stared at me. "Clary, don't do this," he begged. "It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't my fault," I gasped. "It was all my fault. I don't care if Valentine was the actual one to—kill you! I was still useless to you."

"Clary, you couldn't have done anything because of that trap he pulled," he whispered as he drew himself closer to me. He made me look at him. "Don't punish yourself for something that you couldn't help. I couldn't bear that; to know that you blame yourself for something that you couldn't have helped." I tear rolled down my cheek, and I tried to move my head, but he held it tightly. "Clary, don't."

"Don't what," I cried.

"Don't ever be ashamed of yourself, please," he pleaded before he pressed his lips to mine. It was urgent, and it seemed like he was trying to make me believe what he said. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them, his pleading eyes were open also. That's when I lost it, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as tears prickled to my eyes. I closed them so he wouldn't see, but he already did. He picked me up in his arms, which made me gasp, and he started to run. We entered his room, and he dropped me on the bed.

"What," I asked before his lips connected to mine again. My fingers automatically started to roam through his hair, and I gasped as he bit my lip gently but seductively. His tongue immediately entered my mouth and started to explore it.

"Clary," he groaned when I escaped his enticing mouth, and I started leading kisses down his neck and back up.

"Yes," I whispered when I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you," He stated.

"I love you too, Jace," I replied. He smiled and took his lips once again in mine.

"Clary," Isabelle said as she skipped into the room and tapped her foot. She must have expected that Jace was going to be on top of me.

"Yeah," I breathed while turning my head to look at her.

"You have to train, now," she reminded me. I nodded before trying to get Jace off of me.

"Can't she have a break," he questioned. "We all could go to Taki's." Isabelle smiled before nodding and walking out of the room.

"Clary's coming with me," she said as she popped her head back into the room.

"Why," he whined.

"Because we both need to change," she smiled before coming and dragging me out from underneath Jace.

"Alright," he sighed, and that's when I was dragged to Isabelle's torture chamber called her closet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabelle," I complained. "I can't wear this to Taki's!" She had me wearing.

"Clary, Jace will _die_ when he sees you in this," Isabelle stated. "He's going to love it!" She had me in a very tight dress that accented my curves and was very short! The neck line was also a drop, which didn't help my case of not having boobs.

"Isabelle, this dress is what you would wear," I sighed. "Can I please just pick something else than this. And I don't want Jace to die, not again."

"Clary," she replied as she came over to me. "He's not going to die on you. He loves you too much to let that happen, especially since it's already affecting you this much. Now, you are going to show Jace what you are made of and go out there to be the sexy woman you are supposed to be." She smacked my butt towards the door. I sighed before opening the door to find the guys standing there. Jace's jaw dropped, and Alec was left chuckling at the sight.

"Don't think that I've forgiven you at all," I growled. It immediately quieted him. I walked over to Jace.

"Ready to go," I questioned. He shook his head before pulling me in for a kiss.

"Jace, I will kill you if you mess up her hair," Isabelle growled as she caught sight of us. "It took me half an hour to do it, and now I don't have any time."

"Fine," Jace sighed. He took my hand, and we started walking out of the Institute.

"So when are we going to work on some of your runes, Clary," Alec questioned.

"I can do that on my own without anyone helping me," I stated. "But I've already have twenty of them done since the last time that you've asked."

"Be nice," Jace whispered in my ear. I shook my head before looking straight ahead. I heard him sigh in frustration.

"Clary, is there any of them that you've found that will make everything easy in life," Isabelle questioned. I thought about it before shaking my head. "Dang!"

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"What's wrong with life," Jace questioned.

"Depends on what you are talking about," Isabelle replied.

"I did create one that was interesting," I stated.

"What's that," Jace questioned.

"Remembrance," I answered.

"You mean like a rune that would make-you-remember-what-you-forgot rune, or a rune that would make-you-remember-what-someone-made-you-forget rune," Alec questioned.

"Both," I answered.

"You didn't try it yet, have you," Jace questioned. He turned his head to look at me.

"I haven't, but I just know what it can do," I stated.

"I don't want you using it," Jace commanded.

"I wasn't really planning on it," I mumbled. In truth, I had no clue what I was going to do with it."

"What else have you got," Isabelle asked, curious as always.

"Well, there is one that's kind of cool," I stated. "I was listening to music one day, and I imagined a rune for it. That way, you'd hear music anytime, no matter how much you wanted to listen or not."

"Is there any that you would never want to use," Jace questioned. I nodded. "What is it?"

"A cancellation rune," I replied.

"What's that do," Alec questioned.

"It's a death rune," I whispered.

"Why were you thinking about that," Isabelle inquired.

"When I put it on anyone, it stops all of their organs from running, and they basically go brain dead," I stated, ignoring Isabelle's question.

"Is there any revival from it," Jace questioned.

"No," I whispered. I saw Isabelle shiver from horror of that thought.

"Why would you create such a thing," Jace questioned as he stopped and made me look at him. "You can never use it! Do you hear me!" I nodded.

"Why did you create it anyways," Isabelle questioned. "You never answered the first time."

"I was thinking of Valentine at the time, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking if there would have been a faster death, than everything wouldn't have turned out the way it did," I replied as I turned to look at her.

"How long does it take," I heard Magnus question. We turned to see him coming towards us. Alec immediately went to him, and Magnus put an arm around his shoulder. Alec seemed to lean into his side.

"Only a second," I replied. "How long were you there?"

"I've heard most of the conversation, and I have to say that I'm impressed with what kind of runes you've been working on if you've created such a monstrous rune as that, Clary."

"It's only one," I stated.

"It only takes one," he replied as he walked past us, and we started walking towards Taki's again. Jace pulled me in by wrapping his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, and I smiled in contentment. I was glad that no one tried to ask anymore about her runes.

"You ready," Jace questioned when we were only a few stores away from Taki's.

"Ready for what," I questioned. We entered the store then.

"SURPRISE," was yelled at us.


	4. Chapter 4

"What," were the first words out of my mouth since I entered Taki's.

"Isn't it your birthday," Jace questioned nervously.

"Simon," I yelled.

"Come on, Clary," he sighed as he entered my sight. "It's about time that you celebrated for once." I crossed my arms. "I couldn't rain Isabelle in once the words slipped out of my mouth."

"What's wrong with celebrating your birthday, Clary," Isabelle questioned.

"Come on, baby," my mother said as she came over to me. "Let's get you to sit down." I let my mother pull me over to one of the tables. "Why don't we get you something to eat, huh?" She sympathized with my attitudes about celebrating. It wasn't needed between both of us for the last seventeen years, so why make a difference now. Everyone sat down, and I noticed Isabelle sitting down with a pout on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Clary pie," Luke stated as he handed me a present.

"Luke," I whined, but I took the present anyways. I learned from my tenth birthday that I wouldn't be able to give the gift back, no matter how hard I tried.

"Clary," Simon shot me a look. I glared at him before laughing.

"What are you laughing about," Jace questioned.

"About this one rune that makes a guy turn into a girl that I've created," I stated while watching Simon. "Do you mind if I try it out, Simon, since it's my birthday at all?" He went even paler, if that were even possible. Everyone turned quiet as they waited for his answer. After a minute, I couldn't take it any longer, and I started laughing again. Everyone stared at me in confusion.

"What is it," Alec questioned while the others stared at me in confusion.

"I lied," I breathed.

"You mean there isn't a rune like that," Simon whispered, staring at me to see if I told the truth or not.

"Total lie, but also worth it to see your face," I grinned. Simon shook his head, but we could all see a smile on his face.

"That would have been worth to see," Magnus stated after he sat down by Alec. The waitress came over then and took our orders. I noticed that Magnus' and Alec's hands were together, for which I was glad for. They honestly deserved each other.

"So birthday girl," Maia said which I shot a glare at before looking down. It wasn't my right to scold her for calling me that, but I never did like it. "What would you wish for?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"Oh come on," one of the werewolves stated. "You've got to have something?"

"Wishing implies that you need something, and to which I say, I don't," I replied. The waitress came out and put our food down with her four arms. It seemed very useful to her. I started eating right away.

"Why don't you like birthdays, Clary," Isabelle questioned.

"It's not that I don't like them, because I think that they are great, but I find that celebrating them isn't my thing really," I shrugged.

"She got it from her mother," Luke whispered while blocking a hand to my mother. She slapped him in the arm which made us all laugh.

"You better watch what you say, Luke," mom hissed, but a smile appeared on her face a moment later by Luke whispering something in her ear. It also earned him a playful slap.

"I didn't want to hear that," Simon groaned after Luke pulled back. "I think that I'm going to be sick."

"I don't want to know," Jace muttered beside me.

"I'm sure that none of us do," Magnus replied.

"Clary, you should start opening presents," Isabelle said enthusiastically as she skipped over to the table where the presents were.

"I can wait until later, Isabelle," I stated.

"She won't let you," Jace whispered in my ear. "She had everything planned out." I sighed in defeat as I took the one that was on my lap that Luke handed to me. When I opened it, I found that it was a new set of pencils and sketch notebooks.

"Thanks for these, again," I said over to him. "I really needed them.

"New that you would be out soon with all the runes that you were drawing," he chuckled.

"Here you go," Isabelle said as she skipped over with my mother's present for me.

"Now Clary," my mother started. "That's a journal for only journal drawings. It is not going to have any runes in it. Do you understand me?" I nodded before opening it to find a beautiful cover in leather. My fingers traced the design as I stared at it with joy. I had run out of journal space a while ago, and now my heart was filled with joy as I had a replacement for it.

"Jace," I whispered.

"Yeah," he questioned.

"This time, keep out of my journal," I replied. Everyone started laughing at that.


	5. Chapter 5

"See, that wasn't so bad, Clary," Isabelle stated once we entered the institution again. I rolled my eyes.

"Isabelle, I'm surprised that she hasn't done anything to get you back," Alec chuckled. "Simon almost looked sick from the thought of turning into a girl." We all laughed at that memory. It was one of the funniest things about the night was watching Simon's face. It was priceless!

We all walked up to my room and dumped the presents in it. I was surprised at how many I had gotten, but I was glad that I didn't get any from Jace. I didn't want him to think that he'd have to get me anything. It just wasn't right.

"Do you still want to train, Isabelle," I questioned.

"Nah, I think that I've done enough with you today," she stated before leaving to go to her room.

"What about you two," I questioned the boys. Alec shrugged.

"I could use a little time whooping your ass, but I've got a date I have to get ready for," Alec stated.

"I'd love to," Jace said once Alec left. I changed into my training outfit, and then we walked towards the training area.

"So what did you think of the get together," I questioned.

"I think it went great, but I knew that you resented it," he stated. "Why?"

"It's just that it had always been Luke, mom and myself to celebrate with, and I never really needed a huge deal over it. Besides, when I was thirteen, we didn't even acknowledge anyone's birthday much. Luke was the only one to keep tabs on them. Mom and I would always get him a present though since he's helped us both out with so much. It's nothing really. Then Simon came along, and he started celebrating my birthday every way that he could for me because he thought that it was 'unacceptable' to have a birthday like that. That's why I knew exactly who it was who told Isabelle about my birthday. He'd be the only one out of the four of us who would tell. It was plain and simple to me."

"I'm glad that he celebrated his birthday for you," Jace said as he put his arm around my waist. "Everyone needs a reason to celebrate every now and then."

"Yeah, but I've got better things to celebrate," I shrugged.

"Your own birth isn't something you like to celebrate," he questioned.

"I could chose Christmas or weddings or something that is about everyone in general," I stated. "My favorite though is Halloween. Now I know why I've always been closest to it."

"I guess you do," he smiled before we entered the training room. We both stretched out before we started hand to hand combat. It was the only one that Jace would let himself do when he was with me. He was scared of hurting me, but I tried to reassure him that he wouldn't hurt me too much. He never took it, and I knew that he's been taking it easy on me, which doesn't really help me. That's why I like when I'm working with the others because then I'll be able to be fighting against someone's full potential without worrying the other person too much.

"Come on, Jace," I stated when I kicked him down to the ground for the fourth time. "You can do better than that. I've seen you do it."

"I'm not going to hurt you on your birthday," he replied.

"You always have an excuse for not hurting me," I mumbled while I got to my defensive position.

"Is that what you think," he questioned. We started fighting again, but he was using his full ability this time. I could tell because I wasn't able to get on the offense for even a tiny bit. Within minutes, he had me lying on my back, with him sitting on my stomach. "Is that better?" I nodded. He sighed and shook his head.

"You're not going to hurt me for long, Jace," I replied. "It will happen where I will get hurt, you know."

"I know, but that's what I hate," he hissed as he moved to lay on top of me. He kissed me gently. I kissed him right back, and it slowly grew more passionate. I ran my fingers up to his hair and gripped it. It sent a moan coursing out of his mouth. He was soon sucking on my bottom lip, and my mouth immediately opened, which he took advantage of to start exploring his tongue in my mouth. I grabbed the hemp of his shirt, and I tore his off and threw it somewhere. After that, I started exploring his chest and abs with my hands. He started kissing down my neck and back.

"Clary," he whispered.

"Yes," I gasped as he started sucking on my weak spot on the croak of the neck.

"I love you," he replied before crashing his lips to mine. He took off my shirt then, and started kissing his way down to my stomach and back.

"Jace," I gasped when his hands went back to the clasp of my bra. He looked up at me with uncertainty. "How far are we going to go?"

"I don't know," he said as he started to pull away. "I'm sorry, Clary." I nodded while breathing as I calmed myself.

"I love you, Jace," I stated after a couple minutes of silence.

"I love you too," he replied. "That's why I've come to ask you this. Will you let me draw a rune on you, and you draw a rune on myself?"

"What rune," I questioned.

"It's a promise rune," he replied. "It's saying that they will devote each other to love each other for the rest of their lives. Will you be my promised mate?"


	6. Chapter 6

The words seemed to be stuck in my throat from surprise. I couldn't believe that he asked me that. It was just such a shock. I never thought that there would be anything like that possible to do.

I nodded because it seemed like I couldn't speak for even just a second. Tears of happiness started to pool up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. He smiled at me before kissing me gently. Then he pulled away and started drawing the rune on my left wrist. A lone tear of joy rolled down my cheek as Jace started. He smiled up at me when he had a pause, and then he continued to draw it. After he was finished he gave me a kiss before handing the instrument over that was so familiar to me. I did the same thing to his left wrist, and I made it exactly the same to his. A couple of tears escaped, but Jace didn't seem to mind. I couldn't help but smile after a finished.

"I love you, Clary Morgenstern," Jace declared.

"And I love you," I smiled and some more tears started falling. He attacked me then with a kiss, and he pulled me to the ground.

"I'm yours forever, Clary," he smiled. I laughed with joy, and he started rolling me around on the tarp.

"Yes," I heard Isabelle yell as she entered the training room. We both looked over at her. "Alec, they did it! Oh my god, it's so romantic! Can you believe it?"

"Congrats, guys," Alec smiled as he came in.

"Thanks," I said as I jumped up. Jace pulled me to the floor again though.

"Jace, you have to let her go sometime," Alec laughed.

"Never," Jace growled before giving me a kiss. I smiled at him before tilting my head toward the door. "And Alec, it's payback time."

"Clary," he whined.

"Nope," I smirked. "And Isabelle's next."

"But I didn't do anything," she stated, putting her hands up as if it would stop me from doing anything.

"No buts," I said as I got up, going over to get Milisi.

"Clary," Jace warned.

"Relax, Jace," I said as walked over to Alec and handed him his weapon. "I won't hurt him, too much." Just then, Milisi was activated. Jace rolled his eyes before stepping out of the way. We circled each other before going in for an attack. It went on for at least a couple of seconds, them staring each other down, before Alec moved in for the attack. Clary blocked it and smiled at him. "So how's the relationship going," she questioned as she took the attack against him. It seemed to be the only time that they decided to actually talk to each other, but they were both fine with it, as long as one of them wasn't angry. Then the fight would be just vicious, as Alec had learned the hard way.

We talked and talked as they fought until I found the perfect place to end it. She smirked as she held Milisi against Alec's throat.

"Clary," I heard my mom's voice, and I turned my head to see that my mother had just entered the room.

"Hi mom," I greeted as I got up, dragging Alec with me.

"You ready to go yet," Jocelyn questioned, tapping her feet to the ground with a smirk as she watched my eyes widen at the realization that I had forgotten.

"Shit," I stated, running out of the room.

"Language, young lady," Jocelyn yelled back at me. I quickly ran towards my room, quickly changing, and then I grabbed my stuff that I would need for the next few days. I also grabbed my journal.

"I'll see you later," I said, quickly giving Jace a kiss before running after my mother, who was just entering the elevator.

"You've always had perfect timing," she smirked before the door closed.

"Mom, you are so weird," I smiled as we got off. Luke was standing near the exit. "Hey, Luke!"

"Hey, squirt," he smirked as he roughed up my hair a bit. "You were training, weren't you?"

"Yeah, Alec and I were," I smiled before hopping into the middle seat while they took the seats next to me. I waved at Jace, and he waved back before we set off towards their house, my old home.

My mom and Luke had left the night before, and now I was sleeping nicely, or so that's what I had thought. Because the next thing I knew, I was being kidnapped by a warlock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Put me down," I screamed as someone plopped me over their shoulder, since my ankles and wrists were tied up somehow. I didn't feel like I was bound by rope, but by something else. "HELP! I'm being kidnapped!" No one came to my rescue.

"Clary, be quiet," a familiar male voice hissed.

"Magnus," I screeched. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Clary, shut up before someone comes around here," he stated.

"Well, can you at the very least, put me down so that I would be able to talk to you?" I was dropped to the ground in a very unwomanly manner. "Magnus, why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't kidnap you, Clary," he stated.

"Yeah, sure, bind me up somehow, probably by your magic, and then carry me out of my house. Sure, that's not kidnapping at all! Just you wait until Alec hears—."

"You can't tell him, PLEASE!"

"And why the hell not," I hissed.

"Um…Well…Because…"

"Just spit it out already, Magnus," I stated. "I'm not going to kill you!"

"I need your help by helping me buy an engagement ring," he stated.

"Oh," I said, at a lost for words.

"I know that wasn't the best way to get your help, but I didn't want anyone else to know, and I needed a girl's perspective, and you just seemed to know more about human stuff since you grew up with it. And then also, Isabelle wasn't a likely chose since she can't keep any real secrets, and she's also Alec's sister. I didn't want to go to Alec's mother either, just in case she disapproves. And then I learned that you were going to be out of the institution for a week or so, so I decided that you would be the best choice."

"Magnus, I'm flattered and all, but you could have just knocked on the door, and I would have helped, you know," I stated, still a little peeved about being woken up this early and not having coffee.

"I'll give you anything that you'd want, by the way," Magnus stated.

"Coffee," I stated.

"Coffee it is," he cheered, as he picked me up.

"And I'd like to walk on my own," I stated. "It's not like I'm going to run away."

"Oh, right," he said before undoing whatever he did in the first place.

"Thank you." We walked on until we were in the mall. Then we went into the jewelry store that was there.

"Hello, may I help you," a woman behind the counter questioned.

"Hi, my name's Clary, and I want to surprise my boyfriend with an engagement ring," I said sweetly when Magnus didn't say anything as he was too nervous to.

"Sure," she smiled, leading me over towards the men's rings. "So, is there a certain size that you're looking for?"

"Size ten," Magnus piped in. She nodded as she looked the rings over.

"What about the ring style," she questioned.

"We'd like to see the more traditional ones," I said, helping Magnus out as he was looking at the selections. She pulled out a couple of rings selections, and Magnus looked them over, but he couldn't find one that he liked. "No thank you," I smiled before we exited the store.

"Those weren't anything I'd see Alec wearing," Magnus scuffed. "Never would I put a ring like those on him. He needs something special, but yet traditional, like you said. It's his style."

"Well, where are we going to find a style you want," I questioned. There's another one in the mall, and then we'd have to start finding some out of it, and if we can't find any in those stores, then we're screwed!"

"What about in Idris," he questioned as the idea seemed to pop in his head.

"What about Idris," I questioned. "They wouldn't let us go, and we'd need someone to be on the other side."

"Isn't your 'aunt' in Idris," Magnus questioned.

"Yes," I stated, not seeing the point.

"And now, isn't she on the council," he stated.

"Yes, but it would take a couple of days to contact her!"

"Or a couple of minutes," Magnus smiled before he started pulling me out of the mall. Once we were at home, he started booting up his computer.

"What are you doing," I questioned.

"With a little magic and this computer's help, I can get a message anywhere I want to," he cheered as he hit send. I stared at the screen, waiting for some kind of reaction. Then, all of the sudden, a portal appeared in front of us. Magnus dragged me through it. We were met by Amatis.

"Clary," she smiled as I looked up. My entry was not graceful.

"Hey," I greeted, smiling as wide as her. We had grown closer before I had met Idris, and I had missed her. I gave her a quick hug, and then she pulled back and looked at my wrist.

"So, Jace gave you the engagement rune," she said in wonder as she stared at it. I nodded with a smile. Magnus stared quizzically at it. "That's a lot of responsibility, Clary. Are you ready for it?" I nodded, grinning as widely as I could.

"What does that entail exactly," Magnus questioned. "I've never heard of it before."

"It's a powerful rune," Amatis stated. "It binds the people's souls together. They become more akin to the other, and with that, strengths and weaknesses are shared. From Jace and Clary's standpoint, Jace will probably become a better artist, and Clary would gain better fighting behaviors. It's very uncommon for one to see though, since it's such a serious subject, especially among Shadowhunter's because our deaths are so common. If Clary were to die, Jace would have lost half his soul, and he would, there for, try and die also. That is why it is so uncommonly used these days, since we are so few." We stayed silent for a couple minutes, me thinking about the aspect of losing Jace again, and I immediately grew scared. I started shaking my head.

"I'm not going to let it happen," I whispered. Amatis looked me over. "I'm not going to lose, my Jace again." Amatis gave a small sad smile before Magnus said something.

"Well, let's get a looking," Magnus stated. "I'm sure that Clary would like to get more coffee soon since there's none in Idris." Magnus then dragged me off, me waving at Amatis before she walked away, and we started looking for rings. None of them were of Magnus' liking. We spent at least half the day looking in Idris, and I knew that we needed to get back soon. Idris was a long way from home, and I was not about to stay the night when I was supposed to be working shop.

"Magnus, have you found one yet," I questioned.

"No," he sighed in frustration. "I've been looking all day, and I can't find any blasted—." Then he stopped to stare at something. I looked where his gaze was going, and I saw a gold wedding band with Te Amo on the inside of the ring.

"What does Te Amo mean," I questioned.

"I love you," he smiled. "It's perfect. I want to buy it!" He quickly paid for it, and then we were rushing to find Amatis to get back. She was near where we would go for the portal.

"We finally found one," I said with relief. "I thought he was going to take forever."

"Alright, let's go," he said, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Alec will be there any minute."

"Alright then," Amatis said. "Send my love to Lucian and your mother."

"I will," I smiled before she opened the portal for us, and Magnus dragged us through. I landed not so gracefully on the floor once again. "Clary, go before Alec gets here!" I walked out, grumbling, and then I started walking down the street.

"No, I don't know where she—," I heard Alec say before I bumped into him. "Clary!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Alec," I greeted, walking past him as I was on my way to get some coffee. I felt exhausted from the day.

"Clary, what happened to you," Alec questioned as he stopped me. "You look like a walking zombie!" He winced as someone started yelling into the phone. Alec quickly gave our location, and I tried to walk off again. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Need…coffee…NOW," I shouted as I had to go a long time without it.

"Magnus might have some, come on," Alec said as he started pulling me towards Magnus' house. "What were you doing down here anyways? Jace has been going nuts since he couldn't find you."

"Long story," I grumbled. "Must have coffee NOW!"

"Well, I'm sure that Jace is going to love to hear it," Alec stated. "And yes, you will get your coffee. That's when Alec pulled me into Magnus' house, and it was set up with candles lit everywhere, and it had to be the most romantic thing that I've ever seen. There were rose petals on the floor.

"Alec," Magnus called out as he walked towards us. He was totally changed from what he had been wearing before, and now he was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie. He was looking way better then I've seen him before. He didn't even glance at me, and I pushed Alec towards him a little bit.

"What's going on here," Alec asked as he looked around in wonder. I pushed him a little more in, and I backed up to give them space. When I finally hit the wall, I sat down, too tired to stand anymore.

"I know we haven't been together for long," Magnus said nervously as he started twiddling with his fingers. "And that we are different age wise, but you are the only one that I have never loved, and that I will ever love. And I don't want to waste another minute with maybes and it depends. I can't live without you, Alec Lightwood. And so…" Magnus took out the ring from his pocket, and he got down to one knee, making Alec gasp. "Will you be my partner, Alec?" Alec was quiet for a couple of minutes, trying to speak before he nodded. Magnus immediately scooped him into an embrace and shared a passionate kiss that I looked away from.

Then all of the sudden, there was frantic knocking on the door, which made them break apart. "I'll get it," I said as I crawled over to the door, too tired to get up, and I was met with a standing Jace.

"Clary," he sighed in relief, picking me up as he carried me into the house, ignoring the other too. "Where were you?"

"Magnus kidnapped me," I stated. "And he didn't give me coffee!" Magnus shot me a glare, and Jace met it with his own. He put me down, and started walking over to Magnus. Magnus started backing up.

"It wasn't like that at all," Magnus pleaded as he tried to stay away from the angry, protective Jace. "I needed her help, and she kindly handed it over. We didn't go too far, and she wasn't in any danger at all!"

"Then how come I couldn't find her anywhere in the area!"

"Well, you see, I couldn't find any rings I liked—."

"He took me to Idris," I said as I laid down on the floor, thinking that would resolve everything. It didn't.

"WHAT," Jace exploded.

"Clary, you aren't helping," Magnus glared.

"You never gave me coffee," I reminded him.

"I will give you coffee for a lifetime if you stop him right now!"

"I can't trust your promises," I stated.

"Why the hell not," he screeched in frustration.

"You never gave me coffee today," I said sleepily as I was finally starting to fall asleep.

"Don't you dare fall asleep here, Clary," Magnus growled.

"What did you do, drag her all the way there," Alec questioned. "She looks beat!" I nodded my head, and then I heard something break. I opened my eyes to see that it was Jace.

"Jace," I called him over. He was immediately at my side. "Settle tomorrow. Take me home."

"Clary," he stated.

"Please! I'm too tired for this tonight," I pleaded. "It's nearly midnight anyways. Now, let's leave the lovebirds alone, and then when your temper is calmed, we can rationally talk."

"Alright, babe," he sighed as he picked me up, and carried me out of the door. "We will talk about this Magnus," were his last words before he walked out of the house. He carried me over to his bike, and I climbed on. He sat behind me in fear of me falling off when we would fly. He took off soon, and then we were flying towards Luke's house. I just sat back, enjoying the ride.

Once we were back, Jace decided to pick me up again. He carried me towards the door, and I unlocked the door from in his arms. Once we were inside, he took me towards my room and rested me on the bed. I grabbed his arm before he walked away too much.

"Stay with me," I questioned sleepily.

"Always," he smiled before slipping into the bed to rest with me for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple of months after the Magnus incident, and Jace was relatively, not completely, calmed down from what had happened. Alec and Magnus were as happy as ever, and I knew that Magnus made the right choice of marrying Alec, even if his parents are a bit mad that they weren't asked about it first, especially his mother. Isabelle was ecstatic about the prospect of another one of her brothers being engaged, even if she didn't know beforehand. She was a little ticked that I was the girl to know beforehand though. Magnus quickly explained his idea of why me and not her, and then she was fine with it.

"Come on, Clary," Isabelle whined as I was lying on our bed still with his arms wrapped around me. Jace and I decided to stay in the same room, as thunderstorms happened more frequently now because it was spring. He didn't want to have me scared and moving around in the institute in the middle of the night anymore, so he suggested to Maryse that I'd stay in his room. She had complied, along with Robert, her husband.

"What do you want now, Isabelle," I questioned.

"Don't you remember, Clary," she stated. "You are the bait tonight. I have to get you all baited up!"

"Isabelle, do you have to put it in those terms," Jace groaned as he tightened his grip on me. He hated every time that I was the 'bait' as Isabelle liked to call it whenever there was a demon problem in a club. Isabelle decided that she and I should switch back and forth between the bait, and it's worked every time. No demon has gotten past our grip.

"Jace, hand her over, and no one will get hurt," she growled as she walked over to the bed to try and rip me out of Jace's grip and drag me down the hallway. I crawled away from her, trying to get away, but she grabbed hold of my ankle and dragged me by my foot.

"Isabelle, let me go," I yelled as I tried kicking out of her grip. She just held firm and didn't let me go. I sighed in exasperation as she dragged me into her room before slamming the door.

"Come on, Clary, we have to get you ready," Isabelle smiled before walking into her closet. She started shooting clothes out of the closet, looking for the perfect thing for me to wear. When she seemed satisfied about one finally, she threw it my way. I just walked to the bathroom, knowing I wouldn't see it until I was wearing it. My jaw dropped when I looked at it. It was a black dress, and it came down to mid thigh. It was long sleeved to cover up the runes, but it did have a drop at the neck. It didn't look as bad as I thought on me.

After I was done in the bedroom, Isabelle squealed as she looked at me, and I rolled my eyes. She quickly did my hair and makeup, and then we were walking out of the room towards the weapon's room. When we were there, I tucked Milisi in between my arm and the sleeve of my right arm. Then I took some other weapons and placed it in various places, even in my hair, which Isabelle helped me out with so I wouldn't cut it off.

"Here's some boots that you can wear," she said as she gave me ankle high black boots.

"What about the knee high ones I like," I questioned. "It would look better."

"No, it wouldn't," Isabelle stated. "Not with this dress. Now put them on before I make you." I put them on, and she handed me a dagger to put into one of my boots. I opted for the right one. I put my stele in my left boot.

"You ready," I questioned.

"Just about," she said as she finished putting in weapons of her own on various places of her body. "Let's do this!" We walked out of the room, and we made our way to the elevators where the guys were waiting at.

"You guys ready," I asked. Alec nodded while Jace shook his head. I stared at him questioningly before he pulled at my waist and kissed me passionately. I barely heard Isabelle fussing about my outfit as I submerged from the kiss.

"Now I'm ready," he smirked before we walked into the elevator with me shaking my head with a small smile.

We walked a couple of blocks away from the institute, since the club we had decided to go to was close, and I stared questioningly at Magnus when I noticed him leaning up against the wall of the club. I looked at Alec for answers.

"We wouldn't let me go in on this without," Alec shrugged before walking up to his fiancé and shared a quick kiss.

"Well, Clary, you clean up well," Magnus complimented me as he noticed my outfit. "Still think that a little color should have been added though."

"Thanks, I think," I said before starting to look around to see if there were any demons present. I smirked as my eyes laid on one. "I'll see you guys later." I made my way into the club, and couldn't stop my hips from swaying to the beat. I turned to see the others entering the club then, and I winked at Jace before disappearing into the crowd, scouting for the demon. He wasn't that hard to find, and he was staring right at me, staring at me with lust and hunger in his eyes. I sent him a fleeting smile before I danced over to the exit, making sure that he followed me. The others were following him, but he didn't pay any attention to that.

Once we were outside, I turned towards the demon as it lunged itself at me. I took out Milisi at the last minute, and he stared in shock, but it was too late for him. Milisi beheaded him with perfect ease, and I watched as the body sunk into the ground, going to wherever he came from. When I heard the door open, I looked up, thinking it was the others, but it wasn't. It was Jonathon, my true brother.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, little sister," Jonathon smiled creepily at me as he stalked over to me, just like a lioness would do when she's stalking down her prey. I started to back up. "Now, that isn't so nice of you to do, Clary. It's been just such a long time since I've seen you, and look, you are all grown up and a shadowhunter!"

"You are supposed to be dead," I hissed.

"I guess that demon blood does have some advantages," he smirked, still coming forward towards me, his black eyes glistening from the light that was emanating from the next building. "You see, when your little boyfriend, Jace wasn't it, 'killed' me, I went to another world instead, just like the rest of this god forsaken demon shits go. I was able to get back easily enough too. And now, it's my time for my revenge."

Before anything else happened, Isabelle, Alex and Jace burst through the back door of the club. When I looked around frantically, Jonathon was gone.

"Clary," Jace yelled, but I was still looking for Jonathon, thinking he'd come out somewhere if I didn't watch. "Clary, what are you doing?"

"He's—he's," I stuttered out, still looking into the darkness of the ally.

"Who is he," Isabelle questioned. "And what are you looking for?" I couldn't see any sign of Jonathon being here in the first place. And that was scaring me because of two reasons. The first one was I was going crazy. I didn't want that to happen. Two, we were in deep shit. I didn't know what to say.

So that's what caused me to lie. "It was nothing. I thought I saw something. Let's get going." I started walking forward, making no room for argument, and it wasn't long before they fell into step along side of me. Jace took my hand, and I gave him a quick smile before looking around to see if I could spot him. He was nowhere.

During the walk back to the institute, no one said anything. It didn't take us long to get there though, and so, we were inside as quickly as we had left. Magnus kept glancing at me suspiciously, but I just kept walking forward, not wanting to face what he thought. I suspected that he knew that there was more than 'nothing' out there, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Hey, I'm going to go train," I announced as I made my way towards the training room.

"Do you want me to go with you," Jace questioned.

"No, I'm fine," I replied, not even turning towards him. I had to figure this out on my own mainly because I was too confused about if it was actually true. I sighed as I entered the room, and I locked the door, with one of my seals, making sure that no one would be able to enter without my permission. It was only a temporary lock, of course. I made my way over to the weapons arsenal, and I stored all of the weapons that I had on my person. It didn't take long before I was doing some stretches, which I found to be not so easy in the dress, and I started practicing, trying to get myself to be better. I worked for the next hour before I just laid on the ground, thinking. What was he doing back? I had convinced myself that Jonathon was not a dream, but how? Jace had said that he had killed him? He had said he had…disappeared. I gasped as I finally realized what had happened to him. Demon blood was running through his veins, even if it was only a portion of it, but it was still there. It was just like every demon that came to Earth, they always went back.

"Clary," I heard my mother's voice on the other side of the door. I checked the time to see that I had fallen asleep, and it was now 6 in the morning. I groaned, finding the floor comfortable, but I was interrupted once again. "Clary, open this door this instant or you are grounded for a whole entire year, missy. And I will not let you see Jace for a month!" I yawned and got up, and I walked over sleepily and wiped the eye crust away from my eyes. I undid the seal, which caused the door to slam back towards me, which I wasn't expecting. I ended up holding my head, on the floor.

"Ow," I growled as I looked up to see that it had been Luke who did that. "Thanks for slamming the door on me, Lucas!"

"Well, it's not my fault you were too slow," Luke grumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry if I had to unseal the room," I replied.

"You sealed yourself into a room that is used for everyone," mom questioned. Then she looked behind the door to see the proof. "My daughter has turned into a seal maniac."

"I have not," I yelled, and then I was suddenly dove at. I turned my head to see Isabelle's hair. "What are you doing Isabelle?"

"We were worried about you," she stated. "You wouldn't come out of the room, no matter what we tried, and then you woke up when your mother came though, odd."

"I was sleeping," I explained.

"That might explain everything," she said in thought.

"But it doesn't explain the seal," mom stated while tapping her foot.

"I was thinking," I stated, and recognition popped into her eyes, along with Lucas'.

"So you could have thought with us around," Isabelle scoffed.

"I'll explain it to you later, dear," mom replied. "And Clary, you'll want to go up to the greenhouse; Jace will want to see you." I nodded before I yawned once again and started getting up and making my way towards it.

"You'll want to make a stop to get some ice for that bruise also," Luke called after me.

"LUKE," I raged.

"I'm just kicking," he yelled back. "Take a chill pill."

"I wish," I whispered before sighing and making my way upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

I was stopped before I could make my way fully upstairs though. "So what kind of trouble are we in now," I heard someone question from behind me. I turned to see that it was Magnus. "And don't lie to me Clary, I know that you saw something out there. The others just want to believe you; I know you're hiding it though."

"Big trouble, Magnus, big trouble," I sighed before I started walking up the stairs again.

"So you saw Jonathon then," Magnus questioned. "In the alley way?" I immediately spun around to face him again.

"How did you know?"

"I thought I saw him in the alleyway before when I was meeting you guys; he was with the demon that you had killed. I guess that they were trying to lure you to him probably," Magnus answered. "You would have been caught by the demon anyway somehow if you hadn't have made him come after you." I nodded as I took in this information. "So what's he doing back?"

"Revenge," I replied.

"Going to cause us all to join again," Magnus questioned.

"Yes, it probably will," I replied before continuing up the stairs.

"You know that you will have to tell the others," he yelled after me. I waved him off, already knowing that; I just didn't know what would be a good time to do it.

I made my way up to the greenhouse once again and as soon as I saw Jace, I knew he was troubled. I walked over to him, and he didn't notice me as he was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, blasting the music that was in his ears. I sat down before I laid next to him, and I took my hand in his. His eyes immediately snapped open before he turned towards me and kissed me. He rolled back around so that now I was lying on his stomach. I gasped as we kissed, and he snuck his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but sigh before our tongues battled for dominance. Then he rolled me over so I was now on the bottom. I couldn't escape when he pulled back as he made sure to put all his weight on me.

"What took you so long," he growled as he cut to the chase. "Why were you in there for so damn long?"

"I'm sorry; I had fallen asleep after I had done some training," I replied. "I didn't mean to do that to you; I just didn't realize it until it had actually happened and I was awake once again."

"Don't do that to me, will you," he whispered. "I was scared that you might have hurt yourself and were dying or something."

"I promise, I won't lock myself in that room again if it makes you feel any better," I stated. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss before he pulled back.

"What were you doing in there anyways," he questioned.

"Well, I trained for an hour, which was difficult with the dress, and that's why I stopped so early, and then I just laid down and thought," I responded.

"What were you thinking about," Jace questioned.

"Something my brother told me."

"Did he tell you that back in Idris?"

"No," I replied, knowing that he'd question me until I told him the truth. I didn't want to lie to Jace either.

"When did he tell you this?"

"Last night." There was silence. Silence as Jace stared at me with shock, clear on his face. He was shocked for the same reason I had been. Jonathon was back.

"What," he stated. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not," I replied. "I mean, he came right after I killed the demon, and he left right when you guys exited the club; I was suspicious that he wasn't even there. Then Magnus confronted me also and told me that he had seen Jonathon and the demon that I had killed associating, and they were trying to lure me to him."

"So everything was a set up for him," he growled. "And he's back; what does he plan on doing?"

"Taking his revenge," I replied.

"We must tell the others," Jace replied as he jumped up and then he pulled me up. We quickly ran downstairs, and we made it to the kitchen where we figured everyone was. Once we entered, our assumptions were true. Everyone was in here. Magnus turned towards us, and there was immediate recognition of what we had talked about, as there was fear and fury on Jace's face, contorting and trying to take control of him completely.

"What is it, Jace," Isabelle asked, as she saw the same thing as I did. We all knew Jace well enough to know when he's troubled.

"Clary, what is it, baby," my mother questioned, and I turned towards her.

"Jace, I'll say it," I stated. Jace nodded in agreement. I let go of his hand, and I walked over to my mother. "Mom, you might want to sit down, as this will be a shock." She quickly sat down, as she knew when I was serious.

"What is it, sweetheart," she questioned once again.

"Mom, your son is back," I replied. "Jonathon's back, and he's looking for revenge."


	12. Chapter 12

There was an uproar around us, but I only paid attention to my mother, worrying about how she was going to react to this. When I saw her staring at me with panicked eyes, I knew she wasn't taking it well.

"I need—I need," she started.

"Move," I stated as I helped her up, and I started making my way towards the door. We got out of there, and I grabbed a waste basket on the way towards the elevator. We entered it, and it shut just in time so that we'd be the only two in it since Luke and Jace were running towards it.

"I need to sit down," she gasped, and I nodded in understanding, letting her sit for as long as we had until we made it to the bottom floor.

"I know that it's hard to take in, mom," I started, and she nodded, breathing deeply to help her calm down. "But I'm going to do anything that I can to stop this. I promise, mom."

"You better not promise," mom growled as she hoisted herself up just as the elevator stopped. We made our way outside to get some fresh air. "I'm not going to lose my baby girl in all of this."

"Mom, I promise that I won't die, but someone needs to finish Jonathon off, and it's not going to be anyone else," I predicted.

"We'll just see about that, young missy, and then we'll discuss—"

"Jocelyn," we heard someone call, and we turned to see Luke running towards us with Jace right next to him. Luke came over and scooped her up, and Jace came to sit right next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," she sighed when she saw the pleading in my eyes not to say anything. She shot me a we'll-talk-about-it-more-later look before she relaxed into Luke's side. He wrapped an arm around her, and then we just stayed there in silence. "Well, we should get to Idris."

"What do you mean," I questioned.

"The council has to be warned," Luke replied. "It's going to take a little while to get there, but I'm sure that we'd get there within three days at the very least."

"Or we can get there within an hour," I smirked.

"What are you thinking, Clary," Jace asked hesitantly.

"Someone still owes me," I stated as I got up to go find Magnus, the wizard. The others followed.

"What is she talking about," mother questioned Jace, as Luke and her had no clue. "That's impossible to get there within an hour!"

"It's Magnus," Jace stated. "The day that you guys were out of town was the day she was 'kidnapped' by Magnus to help find a ring for Alex. She never got her coffee; that's all she whined about."

"Kidnapped," Luke snapped. "What the hell does he mean, Clarissa?"

"Luke," I whined. "You know I don't like when you do that! Besides, it wasn't technically kidnapping after I found out who did it and I was given back."

"But what happened?"

"Alright, I was asleep, and at 5 o'clock in the frickin' morning, he came into your house, came into the room I was sleeping in, and he bound me by magic. Then he carried me away, where I was complaining the whole entire time, but he shut me up, and I immediately knew his voice, and I yelled at him before I agreed to help him find his ring," I explained.

"Luke, baby, don't you dare change here," mom hissed. Luke looked about to break from the seams.

"I'm fine now, Dad," I stated, and our eyes immediately widened at what I had just called Luke. "Opps."

"It's alright, Clary," Luke stated with a smile. "You used to do that when you were younger also."

"Does that mean I get to call you it now that you two are together?"

"It's up to Luke," mom stated, hesitation in her eyes at what Luke's answer would be.

"I'll think about it," Luke sighed.

"Thanks Dad," I smiled at him. "Now, come on. We've got to find Magnus." I thought about where he could be, but I knew exactly who he'd be with. I took a chance, and I made my way to Alec's room. From the noises that we heard inside the room, I could tell that they were there. I knocked loudly, making my presence known, not wanting to open the door and see what was inside though. That would just be awkward for everyone.

Soon, Alec came to the door with his clothes all messed up and he had sex hair. "What?"

"We need to see your company," I replied. "He's got some work to do, and it's about time that he repays for that one day."

"Clary, we've been through this before," Magnus sighed. "I said that I would get you coffee every day for the next year, and I am, so I owe you nothing!"

"You are going to get us to Idris though," I stated.

"Why," he questioned.

"We've got to warn the council," Jace answered. "They need to know that Jonathon is back."

"Fine," Magnus sighed and he ran a hand through his hair. "Be ready and at my house in thirty minutes. We leave then. Make sure that everyone is there."

"Perfect," I smiled. "That's enough time to get packed and ready, as I presume that we'll be in Idris for a while. And Magnus, bring the coffee." Then we all walked away to pack.


	13. Chapter 13

"You all ready," Magnus questioned with a sigh. Everyone was here to go to Idris. We would be ready for whatever Jonathon was planning. "Alright, let's get going!" He sent the message to Idris then. Within seconds, a portal was in front of us. Once we had all stepped through, we were immediately ushered to the council.

"What did you say in that note, Magnus," I questioned. Even though I've only been to Idris twice, I could tell that this was an unusual occurrence.

"Lucian," we heard, and we all turned to see Amatis. She was running towards us, and she flung her arms around him as soon as he was close enough. "Are you alright? I had heard that there was an emergency, and the council and I decided that we would gather. What is going on?"

"Calm down, sister," Luke hushed. "You will find out soon, I promise." She nodded before she made her way to her seat, just as we entered the room. Another man came in, grazing Luke's hand for a brief moment, and then he took his seat.

"Now, what is it that has made you come here today that is so important," one of the councilmen, the head I presumed, inquired.

"Go on, Clarissa," mom muttered. I nodded, and Jace squeezed my hand in encouragement. I kept his hand in mine as I stepped forward a bit.

"During one of our trips to the club to get rid of some of the demons that were at it, I had gone alone, as I was used as the 'bait' for the night like we like to call it. After I had terminated the demon, I was confronted by the one person I didn't think was alive. Jonathon, my brother, is alive, and he plans on revenging the death of Valentine." There were many reactions, just as there had been last time, but there was one that stood out more to the rest of the ones behind me.

"She lies," the vampire councilman hissed. Jace immediately came to stand in front of me, to try and protect me against the accusation.

"She does not," he growled.

"She's done it before," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"To be respectful, sir, everyone lies at times," I stated. "It all depends on what kind of a lie some would use, and I can assure you, I do not lie now."

"You seem truthful, but it also seems as if you have a plan of action as well."

"Doesn't everyone have one when they are confronted with a situation, especially us?"

"I am not one of you," he hissed.

"You may not be a shadowhunter, but you are definitely one of us," I stated. "I am not talking about those who are vampire, werewolf, fairy, or all these separate creatures. I'm talking about the opposition against the demons and those who had fought against Valentine when he had been alive. Now, are you just going to say that you can't fight this one because he's not the same enemy as the last time? So, all I'm asking is are you with us or not?"

"We will adjourn for now, as you left us with much to think about young one," the leader sighed, and I gritted my teeth and started walking away. The others followed me.

"Come," my aunt stated, and we followed her to her house. "You all must be exhausted from the days' events, especially you Clarissa. Come, let's go to my house for some tea." I knew that some things would never change whatever the outcome, and my aunt was one of them. "Now, why don't you get some rest, and you let the adults talk." I just rolled my eyes, knowing that they still thought I wasn't old enough for this kind of information.

"Come on," Jace whispered as he grabbed my hand. We started making our way over to the room that I had stayed in before when we had come here. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that this whole situation is frustrating me. It seems that none of it is ever going to end, and I just wish it would."

"Clary, there will always be demons in the world, no matter if we like it or not," Jace stated.

"I know, but it's just my family! Why does it always now seem that whenever we're starting to get happy again, something comes into the way and destroys it?"

"Clary," he sighed as he pulled me into his lap. "I will never leave you, no matter how much danger your life seems to bring. You are my life, Clarissa, no matter who you are or what you might be. That will never change." He attacked my lips then and we passionately kissed until it seemed that I couldn't breathe anymore, making me pull back. From there, he started kissing my neck, but we were soon interrupted. We broke away just as mom entered the room. She gave us a smirk before she set our bags down.

"Well, if you aren't too busy right now, we were planning on taking a few minutes to get the where and when information from you, Clary." I nodded, getting up at the same time as Jace, and we walked out of the room.

"Where would Jonathon plan on being," my aunt questioned as soon as I entered the room.

"I would presume the same spot as when Valentine came around. Jonathon didn't tell me anything really. All he said that it was his time for revenge," I replied.

"Well, that's not helpful at all," Luke muttered.

"That's all I got," I sighed. I might have learned more if we had more time, but we didn't.

"He would have probably tried to kill you if you had more time," Jace muttered.

"No, he needed someone to send the message, and he knew Clary would be the one to do it," mother replied. "Well, why don't we get some rest now. It's about time." Then we all headed over to our separate sleeping courters.


	14. Chapter 14

_All I heard was the sound of dripping water hit the ground. I didn't know where I was, but from what I could tell, it was probably a sewer. I have absolutely no idea how I got here. And that's the sad part about it. Now, why was I here?_

_ "Clary, Clary, Clary," I heard someone sigh and I turned to see Jonathon striding towards me, looking his confident self. "You really know how to get in quickly, don't you."_

_ "What am I doing here, Jonathon," I hissed. "I know this isn't just a pleasant visit."_

_ "Isn't it," he smirked. "No, it's not. But I will truly see you soon."_

_ "When," I glared._

_ "Well, aren't you feisty," he questioned. My glare intensified. "You will see me soon, that is all I'm going to say. You may see me in a day, a week, a month, who knows."_

_ "Apparently you do," I stated._

_ "Yes, I do," he smiled evilly._

_ "Now, when are you going to tell me what I'm here for because I've figured out you wanted an informant, and I am that person."_

_ "You are smarter than I thought you were," Jonathon chuckled sarcastically. I just glared at him, knowing I wouldn't be able to move because I wasn't a physically being right now. I had no clue how he did it. "I will see you next week, same field as which our father fought on. And this time, I will finish father's will."_

_ "To enslave all demons and make them do their work," I questioned._

_ "No," Jonathon smiled evilly. "To kill the one that you love."_

_ "Jace," I whispered, horrified._

_ "I do have to extract revenge for what he did," Jace glared evilly off into space. "Dying was not what I wished for."_

_ "Then you will die again," I spat out._

_ "And Jace will go with me then," he glared at me. "He will die, either way."_

_ "Never," I spat._

_ "Do not underestimate me, sister. My will will be done, and the first thing on it is your little boyfriend's death."_

_ "NO!" I tried running at him, as if to attack him, but I ran right through him. I shivered at the thought, and I decided not to do that again._

_ "Meet me and my army at dawn, in seven days, and Jace will surly die."_

"NOOOOOO!" I launched forward and started frantically looking around. I didn't see Jonathon anywhere.

"Clary? Clary! What is it," Jace questioned as he shot up. He rested his hands on my cheeks so I looked right at him. Just looking at him made me remember the conversation and I burst into tears. "Clary?"

"What is it," Luke asked as he barged into the room. I had no doubt that I had woke him up since he had super hearing. Jace just pulled me into a hug.

"Honey," mom asked, as she entered the room.

"What is it," Marge questioned as she entered as well.

"Clary," Alec asked. "Did you have the same dream again?" I just shook my head.

"What was it then," Jace questioned softly. I had stopped crying so much, and I had no doubt that he was trying to avoid making me burst into tears again.

"I talked to Jonathon," I whispered.

"What did he say," mom asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We have seven days to prepare," I replied. "We're meeting at the same place as last time at dawn."

"There was something else, wasn't there," Amatis stated. I just breathed in and out as I tried to stop the tears from coming.

"We'll talk about this later," mom said, knowing that if we talked more, I would start sobbing. I heard suffling as they exited the room, and soon, it was just Jace and me.

"Clary, will you tell me what it was," Jace questioned. I shook my head as I felt tears start leaking. He must have realized it as well as he laid us back down and held me to his chest. I tightened my grip on him, not wanting to let him go. He just held me, not letting me go. He knew it was something big, but he didn't know how big to me.

I soon fell asleep, but my last thought was, _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will start planning._

"Clary, Jace, wake up," I heard my mom say as she entered the room.

"Whaaat," Jace questioned.

"There's a council meeting happening in thirty minutes from now to talk about what had occurred last night. You need to get ready."

"Alright, mom," I stated as I opened my eyes. "We'll be there in a minute." She nodded and then she left to give us some time.

"Are you alright, Clary," Jace questioned hesitantly, not knowing what would spark off the tears. I nodded with a small smile before she got up to get her clothes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I smiled at him before I headed to the bathroom. There, I frowned into the mirror. _What am I going to do?_ I quickly changed and then I headed to the living room, where we immediately started towards the council room.

"What is this about," the vampire councilmen sighed. "I'd like to get back to sleep, thank you very much!"

"We have a date, for the attack," my aunt answered. All of them seemed to straighten up. "He had said that last night, he would attack in seven days at dawn."

"Where would that be," the head councilmen questioned.

"At the same place as Valentine did," Jace answered.

"Then we must prepare."


	15. Chapter 15

For the past week, everyone trained to excel and we all prepared. Now we were all waiting. We had prepared tents before, just in case they decided to attack earlier than what I had been told. For two days we had been out here, ready for them. I had started setting my plan into action whenever I could get away from everyone, which wasn't that often, but I was ready now.

"It's almost dawn," Jace sighed as he was at my side. I nodded, anxious as how this day would turn out. I still hadn't told anyone what had scared me so much that night. They all kept an eye on me just in case I was going to break down again, but I hadn't, at least, not in front of them. "I'll be back; I need to go see Luke to finalize some plans." I grabbed him before he could walk away too much, and I gave him a kiss.

"I love you," I whispered after we were done kissing.

"I love you too," he replied, confused. Then he walked away. I walked to where I needed to go.

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you," I heard to my right before I could get there, and I turned to see Magnus was walking towards me.

"I don't know what you mean," I stated.

"Yes, you do." He stated. I sighed, knowing that Magnus probably knew my plan already.

"You aren't going to stop me," I commanded.

"I figured you would say that," he smirked. "Just be careful, or it's going to be my hide when they found out I knew."

"How long?"

"About the second time that you disappeared from our sight, and then I saw you putting the third seal around." I nodded, taking in this information.

"Just think, you might not have to give me anymore coffee," I chuckled. He looked at me sadly before pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Just come back to us," Magnus whispered. "To Jace."

"I'll try my hardest," I stated.

"Now go, before your boyfriend comes back," he replied. I nodded, and I quickly went to my spot. No one was looking, and so I quickly made the seal.

When I looked up, I noticed that Jace was running towards me with a horrified expression.

"Enclosure," I whispered, and soon the seal started glowing. I had no doubt that the other two were glowing as well.

"No," I heard Jace yell just as the wall was made. I couldn't see inside it, but I knew that they would see me. I touched it, and I lipped 'I love you' towards Jace before I turned around, just to make sure that the demons and especially Jonathon wouldn't know that they were there.

I didn't have to wait long before they entered her view. Jonathon was in front of hundreds of demons, and they were all hissing and growling at me. Jonathon just looked amused.

"Where's your army, sister," he yelled from where he stood.

"Not here, obviously," I snorted.

"And a very foolish move on your part."

"I only want one person to fight, and that is you," I growled.

"So be it," he smirked as he started walking towards me. The demons tried to follow, but he was stopped with a sign of his hand. They all growled angrily, but they listened, something I never thought would happen with demons.

"You will die, Jonathon, and I will make sure you never come back," I growled.

"I won't die before I get to your little boyfriend," Jonathon stated.

"You will not touch him," I yelled before she started her attack. I punched him in the face, and we started our attacks against each other. At first, all we did was kick and punch each other, but then he brought out his sword. He was breathing hard from before. "_Milisi_," I whispered. My weapon activated then.

"It seems we are too much of a match of each other, sister," he stated with a smirk.

"It appears so," I replied, watching his every move.

"Now, let's see how you are with a blade." Then he launched into the attack. I was up to par with him though, so he couldn't get like he wanted. We were doing well at blocking and at attacking, but then he did something I didn't anticipate. He faked bringing his sword to the left, and he went to the right. I didn't move to block in time, and then the sword went right through my torso.

"Now, after this, it is time to find your little boyfriend," he whispered in my ear. I quickly made the seal on his chest. "What did you do."

"Made sure you would never find him. Instant death," I stated. "Goodbye brother." And just like that, he collapsed to the ground. I stood there, with his sword through me, and I watched him dissolve to wherever he is going to. Then I started stumbling towards where the group was. I quickly made the seal "Release", and it started falling to the ground, just like me.

"Clary," I heard being yelled. I was soon picked up in his arms. "Clary, can you hear me? Stay with me, please! I love you, please, don't—"

And then I fell into the darkness within me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jace POV**

"It's almost dawn," I sighed while I watched the sun. Clary nodded next to me. She had been quiet for a while. I had been nervous about that, but I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less when we were about to face a battle. "I'll be back; I need to go see Luke to finalize some plans." Before I could leave though, she grabbed me and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you," she whispered afterwards.

"I love you too," I replied, confused. There was a look in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. I couldn't place it though. I started walking away nonetheless.

"Luke, we got our plans straight, right," I questioned as soon as I saw him. For some reason, I felt like I needed to go back to Clarissa. I could feel that she wasn't feeling right right now, and I wanted to make sure that she could make it through the battle.

"Yes, I watch Clary if anything happens during the battle and you watch Jocelyn. It's a given." He was grim, and so was I. We knew what kind of pain our loved ones would go through if one of us would die, especially Clary.

"Alright, I'm going back then," I stated.

"Jace," he called before I could get too far.

"Yea?"

"She's my little girl, no matter what anyone says; take care of her."

"Always," I replied before I started walking further ahead. When I saw Clary, she was kneeling. I thought she was just doing it for fun, but then I saw her seal maker. I started jogging before I went to a full out run. I had to get to her.

Before I was even ten feet away, she looked up. I lip-read "Enclosure" and then I knew I wasn't going to get there in time.

"NO," I yelled before I slammed into the seal enclosed us within. There was soon an uproar, but I could only pay attention to what was on the outside of it. She put her hand to it, and I copied her movements, wishing that I would be able to hold her. I couldn't stand that I wasn't able to protect her now.

"Clarissa," I heard her mother yell as she ran to where I was. I watched as Clary dropped her hand before turning around, but I didn't move. "Clarissa, come back! Or you will be grounded!"

"She can't hear you," we heard from behind us. We turned to see Magnus standing there, looking at her.

"Why can't she," Jocelyn questioned.

"Just think, and you'd figure it out," he replied.

"You knew before," Luke questioned. "You knew and you never told anyone of us!"

"Clary's mind is hard to change; I have learned this."

"That's my baby girl out there, all alone," Jocelyn yelled at him. "How can you say that you didn't try to stop her?"

"How could I when she was set on protecting the one that she loved the most?"

"What do you mean, protect the one she loves the most," I growled as I finally turned around.

"What do you think that dream was about," Magnus questioned. "Jonathon probably threatened to hurt you, and she can't stand the thought of it."

"It's true," Alex said as he joined his fiancé. I turned to look at Clary, to find that she was already facing Jonathon. I then tried jumping, knowing that if I could jump high enough, I could maybe go out to help her. When I reached the top though, I found that she had created a top as well. I cursed as I went back down. They looked at me hopefully, but I shook my head.

"NO, CLARY," we heard suddenly, yelled by Isabelle, and we turned to see Jonathon thrust his sword into her. I dropped to my knees, and I started sobbing. The love of my life was out there risking her life, and I couldn't do anything. And it hurt so much because I could feel her emotions.

I watched as she put a seal on Jonathon before he dropped to the ground and dissolved. Then she turned towards we were, and she stumbled our way as blood dripped from her mouth. When the enclosure dropped with her, I was scared for my life.

"Clary," I yelled before I picked her up in my arms. "Clary! Can you hear me? Stay with me, please! I love you, please, don't die! I couldn't bare life without you. CLARY!"


End file.
